Beloved Secret
by IExistInLaLaLand
Summary: Bella isn't Edward's mate and she knows it. What happens when the Volturi come for a surprise visit. What is Bella hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Well hey guys I had this story in mind and thought I'd share with you all. Love you guys

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 1

BPOV

I've been dating Edward for three months now, I know him and his family minus Rosalie all love me. I love them too but you see I don't love Edward the way he loves me. I'm not Edward's mate and I know I'm not, but he thinks I am. Edward and his family are vampires, yes I said vampires. They aren't like other vampires they don't drink from humans but from animals. They all think that I recently learned about their kind but I didn't I knew for quite some time to be exact since I was five years old.

See my name is Bella Swan and I to hold a secret. A secret that I know I will have to tell the Cullen's soon. It's a secret that could change everything.

What's that saying…. Oh right, don't judge a book by its cover.

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know your thought.

Thanks all


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just play with them.

* * *

><p>Beloved Secret Chapter 2<p>

BPOV

Here I was sitting in the living room at the Cullen house spending an afternoon with my family. I looked around and couldn't help but feel a little upset; I've been lying to them, all of them. They think I'm some weak human but no I'm not, I'm actually more powerful than they are. At this moment I felt like something was coming but I couldn't place a finger on it, and Alice hasn't said anything so that must mean she hasn't seen anything. Maybe I'm just over looking things, but then again my 'feelings' have never been wrong before.

"Love, is something bothering?" Edward asked me, taking my hand in his.

"No Edward, its nothing." Tell him you Bella! I screamed at myself. Tell him you're not his mate, tell him you're not human, tell him that you could hurt him and his family, and tell him that he could be in danger! I was having this silent argument with myself for quite some time now.

And that's when I smelt something different, seven new vampire scents. But one of those scents drew me to them; it was as if my soul was calling to them and theirs to mine. I felt everyone grow stiff and tense up.

Carlisle then whispered loud enough for me to hear, "The Volturi."

Everyone grew tense except for me; I know I should be but something in me was telling me not to be afraid, not to worry, that I was safe. And that wasn't because I knew I could take care of myself. The air had felt like it grew thirty degrees colder, then I see the seven vampires with black clocks all with hoods covering their faces.

A chilly voice then said "Hello Carlisle good friend, it's been a long time since I've seen you, and what's this a human?"

* * *

><p>So what do all you think? Please leave a review and let me know.<p>

Love ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; they're just my play toys.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on BS (AN: LOL)<em>

_And that's when I smelt something different, seven new vampire scents. But one of those scents drew me to them; it was as if my soul was calling to them and theirs to mine. I felt everyone grow stiff and tense up._

_Carlisle then whispered loud enough for me to hear, "The Volturi."_

_Everyone grew tense except for me; I know I should be but something in me was telling me not to be afraid, not to worry, that I was safe. And that wasn't because I knew I could take care of myself. The air had felt like it grew thirty degrees colder, then I see the seven vampires with black clocks all with hoods covering their faces._

_A chilly voice then said "Hello Carlisle good friend, it's been a long time since I've seen you, and what's this a human?"_

MPOV (Marcus)

(AN: In this story Marcus never was mated or married to Didyme.)

Sigh, eternal boredom is what I feel, I am one of the most powerful vampires in the world, and I am one of the three kings. But yet I feel empty, I long for a mate, someone to love. Both my brothers Aro and Caius have mates, I feel their love towards Sulpicia and Athenodora. I can feel their bonds, I long for mine, to feel that bond. But you know what… I have hope that I will find my mate, I can feel that bond, well it might be one sided now but I know soon it will be complete I can feel the pull.

"Dear brothers, I think it's time we pay Carlisle a visit; I hear he has a family now. Why don't we go? We could take Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri with us. What do you say?" Aro had asked us. In a flash the four guard members were in front of us waiting for an answer.

"I guess we could take a visit, don't you think so Marcus?" Caius had asked me.

"I guess so there's nothing other to do." And with that the guard nodded then left to pack.

We left later that night by plane. Felix had been our pilot for the flight to Forks. Then I felt it a pull to my dead heart. It made me gasp out loud; every pair of eyes had turned to me. I then touched Aro's hand to tell him I felt the pull at my heart… the pull to my mate. I moved my head and looked out the window into the sky; I guess that I will be seeing my mate very soon.

"It appears that Marcus had felt the mating pull." Aro had voiced to all, they looked very shocked. I was no empath but I could feel it.

With every minute closer to Forks the pull had gotten stronger and more of a cry, a longing to be with my angel. To be honest I couldn't wait to see her, but then it dawned on me what if my mate is human… I wouldn't feel any different of her; I would just feel the need to protect her more especially from my world a world that she could get killed in, where would I be then.

When we landed we decided to run the rest of the way to the Cullen house. Having Demetri lead us we began our run; the pull was feeling unbearably close. With every step I could feel the tug on my heart and it was making me very anxious. Then I was hit with lavender and freesia smell, a human. The smell had caused us all to stop, because the smell was mixed with the Cullens. They let a human know of our existence?

"What is this, a human that knows the secret? The Cullens must me punished!" Caius had said with a growl.

"My brother, I am sure there is a reason why the Cullen's have let a human know. We will find out then if we must then we will punish." Aro suggested. Caius had just growled. I felt it the pull, I'm mated to this human with the sweet smell? I think I am, maybe I should say it while we have stopped.

"I… I think this human is my mate," everyone turned to me in shock, Caius growls have been silenced. "I feel the pull with every step closer we get, and I don't feel the need to drain her, but to love her and protect her with my existence."

"Well Master Caius it looks like you won't be having a snack after all." Jane had said to Caius in a joking manner, but this was my turn to growl. "I mean no disrespect Master Marcus." Jane had apologized.

"It's alright child, but brother a word of advice, I do not care if you are my brother even if we were of flesh and blood, but if you or anyone else tries to hurt my mate in any way I will hurt you." I said to them all with a fierce growl. And with that said we began our run, my mate I will see you soon, I can smell your sweet smell. Oh how I have longed for you my sweet.

We were right outside of the house when we felt the coven inside grow stiff and tense, all but the human, this was confusing to me as well as the others, she seemed to be calm, her heartbeat hasn't skipped a beat.

Carlisle had then said in a whisper, "The Volturi." We had entered the house and all had looked at us, the human wasn't in fear, it seemed as if she was at ease, as if we were all old friends. Then Aro had spoke in a slightly chilly voice, "Hello Carlisle good friend, it's been a long time seen I've seen you, and what's with a human?" With that the Cullen's got into their protective stands as did we. The boy had pulled my mate behind him and I growled, as he growled back.

My angel had spoken "Edward don't do that your gonna get hurt." Her voice was so sweet and loving; I wanted to hear her say my name.

This Edward then growled again, Jane was about to use her gift on this child but then the human did something I would have never expected, she had gotten in between the two covens without a flinch and then said "Hi my names Isabella but I liked to be called Bella. Why don't we stop the growling and actually talk this out?" The human I mean Bella had said with a confident voice, I felt pride for her; this was the pull I just wanted to pull her into my arms and hold onto her. Then Edward growled again. "Edward stop it or you will seriously regret it" She had said in an icy voice that even us vampires felt a little fear towards.

Carlisle had spoken, "Aro it is so nice to see you all again, let me introduce my family to you, this is my mate Esme, my son Emmet t and his mate Rosalie, my son Jasper and his mate Alice , then my son Edward and his mate Bella." I growled at that last part. There was no way in hell that my Bella was his mate. She was mine she is meant to me with me forever. That had made Edward growl he was about to pounce and attack me when he was pushed down by what looks like vines?

Then what surprised us all was what Bella had done, she had her hand out controlling the vines, "I told you Edward to stop the growling or you would regret it! You didn't listen to me and now you've done it."

"Bella love, why are you attacking me and not those monsters?" Edward said saying the word monster with disgust. I and the rest of the Volturi just growled. Bella then said something that made my dead heart come alive, "Because Edward you were about to attack my mate!" Then all the Cullen's had gasp in shock, I guess my brothers have gotten over it as the guards.

"Bella dear did I hear correctly? Did you just say that Marcus is your mate?" Esme had said. Bella just nodded her head and looked at me with love in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes Esme I feel the mating pull towards him it's really strong almost hard to miss. It's something I never felt towards Edward."

"Um not to ruin this fucked up moment but Bella what the hell are you?" This had come from Rosalie. Then it dawned on all of us that human Bella was holding vampire Edward back using vines.

Bella then had a sweet blush wash upon her cheeks that made me just want to stroke her cheeks and place a sweet kiss. "Well that's a good question and it starts like this….."

* * *

><p>Oh cliffy...<p>

Hey guys thanks a bunch for reading remember to review. How was Marcus POV? In the next chapter we will find out what out dear Bella is. So what do ya'll think?

Review

Love ya :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelys how are all of you? Thank you for all the love with MPOV I'm glad all of you liked it. Remember to read the authors note at the end.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight :/**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on BS: <em>

_Then what surprised us all was what Bella had done, she had her hand out controlling the vines, "I told you Edward to stop the growling or you would regret it! You didn't listen to me and now you've done it."_

_"Bella love, why are you attacking me and not those monsters?" Edward said saying the word monster with disgust. I and the rest of the Volturi just growled. Bella then said something that made my dead heart come alive, "Because Edward you were about to attack my mate!" Then all the Cullen's had gasp in shock, I guess my brothers have gotten over it as the guards._

_"Bella dear did I hear correctly? Did you just say that Marcus is your mate?" Esme had said. Bella just nodded her head and looked at me with love in her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Yes Esme I feel the mating pull towards him it's really strong almost hard to miss. It's something I never felt towards Edward."_

_"Um not to ruin this fucked up moment but Bella what the hell are you?" This had come from Rosalie. Then it dawned on all of us that human Bella was holding vampire Edward back using vines._

_Bella then had a sweet blush wash upon her cheeks that made me just want to stroke her cheeks and place a sweet kiss. "Well that's a good question and it starts like this….."_

Beloved Secret Chapter 4

BPOV

"Because Edward you were about to attack my mate!" I screamed at him listening to the Cullens gasp at this piece of new information.

"Bella dear did I hear you correctly? Did you say that Marcus is your mate?" Esme said her voice full of concern. I just nodded staring into Marcus ruby red eyes seeing the love in them that reflected my own.

"Yes Esme I feel the mating pull towards him it's really strong almost hard to miss. It's something I never felt towards Edward." I said with all honesty not looking away from his ruby eyes.

"Um not to ruin this fucked up moment but Bella what the hell are you?" Rosalie had broken my eye contact with Marcus. But then I knew what she meant all of them just realized a human was holding back a vampire with vines.

I blushed at this and decided now was the time to come clean. "Well that's a good question and it starts like this I'm not exactly human…" all of them had jaws to the ground and I mean all of them the Volturi and the Cullens. I sighed then continued. "I am one of the few left of a dying race; the only ones that I know of are my father and me. We too are part of the supernatural world, I've known about vampires from when I was five that was when my dad had told me what I was. I am actually part of an ancient group of beings called the quelli dotati or the gifted ones. They were a group of humans chosen to hold special powers which would make them immortal. I am one because my dad was one, when he had fallen for my mother that was when he was stripped of his gifts because he had mated with a full human instead of another immortal. But instead of losing everything those powers were transferred into me, when I was about three years old my mother knew something was off about me so she left, from then on my dad had trained me to be the person I am now. Any questions?" I asked letting out a deep breath.

Carlisle was the first to ask a question, "Bella what are your exact gifts?"

"I can control the elements, I can move objects with my mind, a mental and physical shield, I can read people's minds when I want to and I can also send messages silently to them, I can change my appearance, and I can absorb powers and gifts if I want to." Around the room I could hear how powerful I am and how many gifts I have. The questions went on for some time but I was waiting for this one question, then I heard it.

"Il mio compagno dolce, how did you know that I was your mate and how did you know Edward wasn't, but if you knew why were you with him?" My dear Marcus had asked. The others haven't mentioned anything because none of them were thinking about it until Marcus had voiced the silent question.

"I knew you were my mate because I could feel it, as soon as you had made the decision to come to Forks I knew that he was coming, I could feel the pull towards my mate the closer he got. But I didn't know it would be a Volturi king until I looked into your eyes, I could feel that I was safe that's why I wasn't afraid when you got here, and not to mention I could smell you and your scent was calling to me I felt like it was calling my soul, as if you were calling to me and I the same. I knew Edward wasn't my mate from the first moment I saw him but I told myself I could give it a try, my gut feeling was telling me that he would be able to bring me closer to my mate, and it did bring me closer to my mate, it brought you here and I am so thankful for that."

I had a single tear go down my cheek, I felt Marcus appear next me, and I felt his thumb wipe away my tear and then his lips to my cheek. He was about to say something to me but we had gotten interrupted.

"Excuse me love but I am still being held down by a plant and I would like to be let down" Edward had said too harshly for my mates liking, I heard a slight growl in his chest, I rubbed my hand up and down his arm calming him. It seemed to work.

I then let go of Edward and he fell to the ground with a thug. "Now love…." I had a feeling that Edward was gonna make me regret letting him go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you all think? Did you like the chapter? Do you have any questions for me? Or whose POV would you like to read from next time? Thanks for the support. Remember to review, the more reviews mean a faster update.<strong>

**Translations:**

**il mio compagno****dolce – my sweet mate**

**quelli****dotati – the gifted ones **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all Thank you so much for the reviews so I have a treat for you guys (yay, aren't I awesome). So I've decided to do a short POV from Aro, Caius, and Carlisle. Then I will continue from chapter four with Marcus POV, remember Eddie's almost comment.

* * *

><p>APOV (Aro)<p>

I can't believe this. We had set for Forks because of Carlisle, me wanting to meet his family. But to find a human that knows our secret! Not to mention she is my brother's mate. This was unexpected. But what I truly didn't expect was I would have a liking to her already, as soon as I could tell she had no fear of us I knew she was Marcus' mate. I couldn't be happier for my brother; I really did hate seeing him miserable all these years. Seeing my brother's eyes come to life the moment Bella looked into his, it reminded me of how important my mate was to, I wouldn't be able to live without Sulpicia. What surprised the hell out of me was when I saw those vines come up and hold young Edward done in a fierce grip. Little did we all know this little weak human Bella wasn't a human but a quelli dotati, I've only heard of these powerful beings. They were created when vampires were; the two actually went hand in hand with each other.

Caius POV

So it seems my new sister isn't a fragile human, but a very powerful being. To be honest with myself I am ecstatic Marcus has found his mate. In my opinion I think he couldn't have gotten a better mate that suits him perfectly. When Bella had said she was one of the last remaining quelli dotati, I was speechless absolutely shocked, I had then pitied this child and I pity no one. My dead heart ached for Bella, her kind were so friendly and didn't deserve what had happened to them it was those fucking monsters that deserved death. You see this is how it all began, long ago when vampires were created so were quelli dotati both groups lived in peace and leaned on each other for support and protection. The supernatural world was still in hiding from humans. In that time of history there were about 3,000 quelli dotati living, they all lived in Italy, but one night something tragic had happened, the children of the moon or werewolves had attacked and slaughtered them while they were asleep, it was a blood bath many of those gifted beings had been killed and I heard no more than 10 had survived. That was the reason why I had gone on my killing spree trying to end all of those monsters, they didn't deserve to live. I had lost many companions that night and it killed me and my brothers, the regret of not being there to help fight when they have always come to our aid. Ever since then the world hasn't been the same, that was what caused vampires to have outburst.

Which is why I am saying a silent vow to this girl in my head, I vow to Bella's ancestors that I will protect her, protect their last legacy with all of me, I have always regret not fighting at their side and now I will make up with it, Bella, as long as you are in the Volturi presents nothing bad will come of you. I promise to you all.

Carlisle POV

Well this was unexpected. Today I have found out that my son's mate is not his real mate. But that Bella is mated to Marcus Volturi. Also that she is not human but one of the last beings from the quelli dotati clan. This girl I looked at as a daughter had to carry this by herself with no one but her father but even he didn't have his powers because of his life choice. Bella my dear I pity you, I am sure that the brothers especially Caius feels the same way I do. Her people didn't deserve to be slaughtered, I remember when word had gone around the vampire world was a frenzy! Vampires left and right were killing children of the moon, with Caius Volturi as their leader. I too helped with the killing I didn't like what had been done to those kind souls; they had helped our world in numerous ways that words couldn't be enough to express our gratitude.

My family, none of them were around yet when this had happened. They had all heard of the quelli dotati but have never met one up close. That was until Bella had shared her secret with us. I couldn't believe that she and the chief were of their survivors. I only wonder how old Charlie is, he must have been only a child back then, and to witness what was since must have been like a trip to hell. It seems like Edward will be taking this the hardest, considering Bella had to restrain him. She has such power, so much potential, she could go so far and I know she will. I will always love her as a daughter, mated to Edward or mated to Marcus it doesn't matter she is still my child.

(AN: and now for the real chapter. Now let's give Marcus a kiss hello)

_Last time on BS: _

"_Excuse me love but I am still being held down by a plant and I would like to be let down" Edward had said too harshly for my mates liking, I heard a slight growl in his chest, I rubbed my hand up and down his arm calming him. It seemed to work._

_I then let go of Edward and he fell to the ground with a thug. "Now love…." I had a feeling that Edward was gonna make me regret letting him go. _

MPOV

My poor Bella, she is so young but has been through so much. Just looking into her chocolate brown eyes I can see the pain and heartache when thinking about her people, which means she knows what the children of the moon did. I'm so sorry my love, I promise to spend the rest of my eternity making you happy. I watched that tear run down her pretty face and wiped it with my thumb giving her a light kiss on her soft cheek, I was just about to tell Bella how I felt when that child interrupted me.

"Excuse me love but I am still being held down by a plant and I would like to be let down" Edward said way to harsh for my liking, I had let out a slight growl, only to be calmed down by my mate rubbing her soft, warm hand up and down my arm.

She had let go of her hold on him and he fell to the ground with a thug. I had to restrain the chuckle in me. But what he said next made me see red, I attacked him! "Now love, stop this foolishness behavior and come back to me. I don't want you to get hurt by that hideous monster. I will protect you and keep you safe." Bella did not move a step towards him but instead went into the arms of Sulpicia and Athenodora. This had caused him to growl and say "Bella I said to get over here NOW!" He was demanding my mate to do something against her will; I was restraining myself not wanting to do anything unnecessary. The beautiful voice of my mate had said "No Edward I don't want to go to you, I am not your mate I belong to Marcus. I'm sorry Edward." He then growled so loud that everyone could hear it. "I am not asking Bella. I am telling you to get over here now pet!"

Oh he did not just call my mate a pet! I heard every vampire in the room hiss or growl. I gave in and attacked him. I ran to him and pinned him to the wall holding him by his neck squeezing hard. "Now Edward what were you saying about my mate?" He was silent, struggling against my grip, the more he struggled the tighter it got. "I believe you called her a pet. Just letting you know I don't appreciate that word you used on my sweet girl. Is there anything you would like to say?"

I loosened my grip enough for him to talk in an audible voice. "She is mine not yours. I'm the one that will have her and not you. You're the monster here not me. Bella is just in shock on how monstrous you and your brothers are. She could never be mated to someone like you."

I was going to give this foolish boy a good talking to but before I could say something "Edward stop this you are hurting yourself and your family but being difficult. You want to know what I think right now, I think you are being the biggest asshole on the planet! For the three months we have been together you have been a controlling, arrogant, possessive jerk. I am not your real mate! I will never be so get over it. I belong to Marcus, I have since my birth. I was with you yes, did I enjoy it no. What I did know was that if I got close to all of you it would bring me closer to my mate, which it did, cause he is here now. I'm sorry I used you Edward but I cannot be sorry for being destined for another. Oh yeah, to correct what you had just said I DO NOT belong to you I am MARCUS' MATE. I do not want you at all in that way. And you're saying that Marcus is the monster really? Because the only monster I see here is you Edward. It is possible to be mated to Marcus because I am. I happen to love him already, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my existence in love with him, showing him every minute of the day! I love him despite his past, I love him for the man he is and he wouldn't be that man without the hardship."

I couldn't believe what my mate had just said. I had fallen in love with her even more. I was speechless I just wanted to hold her and kiss her and never let go of her. "Marcus would you mind letting my son go." Esme had asked me. I let go of his neck and went to my mate. I held her in my arms and told her "I love you" then I kissed her soft lips, the kiss started out slow but still held passion, it got heavier with our tongues meeting each other, tasting one another. Mmmm boy did my mate taste good.

"Marcus I think we should be going home now." Aro had said. We unwillingly parted out lips and I already missed their warmth. "Yes brother you are right but first I think we should see Bella's father and explain to him why we are taking his daughter to Italy." He nodded his head in agreement along with my other brother.

We were on our way out when I heard Edward say "Don't get to comfortable Bella. I will be back for you love." I wanted to turn back and end him but I won't I will let him approach me first, and if he has the balls to then I will fuck him put and make him beg for death. I would be lying if I said I wouldn't enjoy doing it because I would. But I can't think about that know, I need to focus on my mate and her father. This was the beginning of out new life together and I will make it worth everything I have.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? What was your favorite part? What would you like to see happen next? Well for the next chapter I think I will do a little of Edwards POV then Bella's. Let me know your thoughts. So leave a review and so some love.<p>

Love ya

Reviews = Happy Marcus = Marcus Kisses

quelli dotati- gifted ones


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovelys, I would like to thank you all so much for all the love you give me. Your reviews keep me inspired. Anyway enjoy the chapter and please read the AN at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :/

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I can't believe that slut thinks she can get away from me! I did all I could for her, I pretended to love her, I protected her sweet innocence and more importantly I protected her for me! And now because of all this fuckery that has happened I can't feed from my blood farm! Now I know this sounds wrong but I knew she wasn't my mate, but her blood did call to me in sinful ways that I couldn't resist to put up this act. I knew that she would figure it out someday but I hoped by then I would have drained her of her sweet blood. But no the damn Volturi had to come and ruin it all. Fucking Marcus taking my food, I don't care if she is his mate I just want her blood.

When I had learned what she was I was shocked she was a quelli dotati, every vampire knew who they once were. I couldn't believe that my pet was one. It was then I decided I would dazzle her and control her like the pet she is, hearing the three brothers and Carlisle's mind only wanted me to infest more into her and what I could make her do for me. But know none of that will be as simple seeing how she was taken from me. But mark my words Isabella I will get you back from the Volturi and when I do you will regret ever leaving me pet.

(AN: isn't Edward a moron? Now to Bella POV)

BPOV

"Marcus I think we should be going home now." Aro had said. We unwillingly parted out lips and I already missed his cold lips. "Yes brother you are right but first I think we should see Bella's father and explain to him why we are taking his daughter to Italy." Aro nodded his head in agreement along with my Caius.

We were on our way out when I heard Edward say "Don't get to comfortable Bella. I will be back for you love." I wanted to use my powers on him again but I didn't but I would be lying if I said I wouldn't enjoy doing it because I would. But I can't think about that know, I need to focus on Marcus meeting Charlie. This was the beginning of out new life together and I will make it worth everything I have.

"Bella how did you get here? I do not see a car." Caius asked me.

"Alice drove me here after she came to pick me up. But I'm guessing you all ran here." I said as they nodded their heads to confirm what I had just said. "Okay my dear you can get on Marcus' back and we will run to your home." Aro had mentioned.

I couldn't be happier but at the same time I was thrilled that I get to ride him, oh Bella don't think like that yet you guys just met. As they all got ready to run I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, when I did this I could hear a purr coming from him, that sound coming from him went straight to my pussy causing me to get wet. I heard Marcus take in a deep breath inhaling my scent. His purr had grown louder. "Mmm my Bella not that you smell amazing because you do but right now isn't the time to be distracting me with your body." As he said this I felt his hand on my ass and then he gave me a little smack. I groaned out at the pleasure.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we do need to see Bella's father before going back to Italy." Caius said, as the embracement brought a blush to my cheeks. He chuckled along with Aro and the guards, my mate looked embarrassed himself. It was really cute. We took off running to my house and when we got there Charlie's was in the driveway which meant he was home. I opened the door letting them all in telling them to sit while I call for Charlie. As he came down from the stairs his eyes grew wide when he saw the room full of human drinking vampires. He knew what they were and he knew what the Cullens were the only different was the types of blood they drink. Charlie took a seat in his favorite recliner chair and then asked. "Bella would you like to explain why we have a living room full of human drinkers."

"Of course dad, well I was at the Cullens house and then they the Volturi arrived at the home, about to hand out a punishment for a human to know of their secret" when I said Volturi my dad's eyes grew but not in shock but in understanding he knew what the Volturi meant to the vampire race and what they meant to our people. "and then I found out that Marcus and I were mates, then Edward was about to attack my mate and that was when I used my gift and restrained him using my vines," Charlie was about to say something but I stopped him "and then that was when they questioned my humanity and that was when I told them I want human but a quelli dotati, I explained my powers and our story saying we were the last of possibly none. Then I let go of my hold on Edward when he started to act very immature, Marcus put him in his place and so did I then we left the Cullens house to come here to tell you all this oh and that the brothers wanted to ask you something." By the time I was finished I was out of breathe and leaned into Marcus chest while Charlie had on the most understanding look on his face ever.

Aro had begun to speck. "Hello Charlie it is nice to meet you, I am Aro and this is my wife and mate Sulpicia, my brother Caius with his wife and mate Athendora, my brother Marcus who happens to be the lovely Isabella's mate, then our guards Alec and his twin sister Jane, Felix and Demetri. We are sorry that we have failed your people by not being there at your sides helping you fight. " I saw something flicker in Caius eyes, I will have to ask about that later.

"It is very nice to officially meet you all, I have heard so much of the three of you in fact I was only 5 years old when I was last told of you three. Trust me when I say I am well over 2000 years old. But I never did have a child until Bella. I am pretty sure she has told you of what has happen to me and I would also like to say that I hold no ill feelings towards any of you for not being there, no one knew that it was going to happen. But what I would like to know is what you would like from me." Charlie had said ending right on the point.

"Well Charlie you see here I am Bella's mate and I have just found her and I wouldn't like to let her go. So I am asking you as her father for a blessing to take her back to Italy with us to live in the castle with me and my coven. Sir I can promise you that if you allow her to follow us back that nothing would happen to her while she is there. She is my life and I would die without her near me. She is my mate and I love her so much, if she doesn't come then the emptiness will not only kill me emotionally but physically too. " Oh god, I love this man. I hope I can be with you baby for the rest of my life.

"I understand that Marcus and I appreciate you asking for my blessing and you have it. All I ask for in return is that you protect my baby girl, to love her everyday and to treat her with the respect that she deserves. I always knew she would be mated to a vampire and I didn't believe it was that cocksucker Cullen. I am very pleased to say it is a Volturi royal. Bella why don't you go up and pack your things and take them to help you, but I would like a private word with you Caius." So with that said all of us went to my room to pack while Charlie and Caius left the house for privacy.

(AN: So I had thought about ending the chapter here but I felt like being nice so I will extend it.)

Caius POV

Charlie and I had walked far enough into the forest so that no one could hear us. I was curious to why he wanted to speak to me and not the others but I guess I will find out soon.

"Caius I wanted to speak to you alone because I wanted to say that I thank you," I looked at this man in confusion. What did he have to thank me for? "I want to thank you because you are the man that helped my father Alexander and my mother Lillian when I was a child. I remember you Caius, I remember you well. I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for us. I know that you must have gone through hell when you found out what happened to your companions, but you cannot blame yourself for not being there. I do not so you shouldn't either."

I was awed by this man and I was in a wow that his parents were Alex and Lilly, I was very close with them and I couldn't believe that this man was that little boy centuries ago and that his daughter was my brothers mate. "Charlie I thank you for your kind words. I miss your parents very much but as I can see you have grown into a man your parents would be proud of. You raised a child that they would be proud to call their granddaughter. Charlie I promise you that I will do all in my power to make sure that Isabella is safe in Volturi. I will love her as I would love my own flesh and blood."

"Thank you Caius. Now I think we should be heading back to the house, don't you think?" I nodded in agreement and made our way back to the house. Somehow at this moment I felt as if a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Maybe it was the guilt I felt for his people, maybe it was because I knew everything was okay. Whatever it was I was grateful, and now it's time to go back home.

Charlie POV (surprise?)

I couldn't be happier for my baby girl. She is the most important thing in my life and now I was letting her go for her ultimate happiness. I love my Bella like any parent would love their child. From the day she was born I knew she was would do great things and she has and she will continue to do as time goes on. I know that Caius needed that talking to and I'm happy that I was able to help him. My baby had a new family that would protect her at any cost. She has a mate that will stand by her side for the rest of her days. She has everything I only wished for her and now she has it. The hardest part will be saying goodbye. I spent 18 years raising her up and now she will be gone. I knew this would come someday, I have to do the hardest duty as a loving parent, saying good bye to their baby.

BPOV

Everything was packed and ready to go. Charlie had come back to say good bye to me. As excited as I was to leave with Marcus I knew I would miss my daddy so much. But I guess now is the time to spread my wings and fly.

I had tears running down my face as well as dad did. "I guess with is good bye dad. You promise to visit me right?"

"Of course baby girl I will visit you whenever I can. I knew this day would come and I want to say is that I'm proud of you Bella. You have made me a happy father. I wish you the best of luck in Italy. I love you baby girl."

"And I love you too daddy. Good bye." With that said I kissed his cheek as he kissed my forehead. I walked down the porch taking when I turned around and took one last look at the house and see my dad waving good bye from the front door. I promise I will make you proud daddy, I love you daddy, I always will.

And with that I left to start my new life with my love and the rest of the Volturi.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think? What was your favorite part? How did each POV make you feel? Is there anything you guys would like to be done? Any questions? Leave a review with your thoughts and I will see what can be done. Thanks for reading remember to review. Love you all!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelys! Missed me? Sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long, I had some problems that needed to be taken care of. But now I'm back! So enjoy this chapter and remember to share the love **

**I do not own Twilight a creative imagination. **

_Previously on BS:_

_BPOV_

_"Of course baby girl I will visit you whenever I can. I knew this day would come and I want to say is that I'm proud of you Bella. You have made me a happy father. I wish you the best of luck in Italy. I love you baby girl."_

_"And I love you too daddy. Good bye." With that said I kissed his cheek as he kissed my forehead. I walked down the porch taking when I turned around and took one last look at the house and see my dad waving good bye from the front door. I promise I will make you proud daddy, I love you daddy, I always will._

_And with that I left to start my new life with my love and the rest of the Volturi._

MPOV

How things can change so quickly is amazing. In the last 24 hours I had gone from lonely vampire to the happiest man in the world! I have found my other half, my Isabella. How this has happened I am not sure. Maybe there is someone looking out for me.

Now here we are on the plan going back to Italy, just a couple more hours till landing. I look down into my lap and see Bella peacefully sleeping. What I wouldn't give to have just an hour of rest, which is one thing I miss about being human, the ability to shut my eyes and leave this reality and go to a world that only I know exist. I wonder if Bella dreams and what she dreams of or if she sleeps talks.

But then my questions get an answer. I am suddenly hit with the smell of her arousal. Mmmm what a heavenly smell, what has gotten my girl so worked up? I was finding it quite interesting for a lack of a better word. I could feel my brothers' amusement. Then I hear the loveliest noises come from her mouth.

_Oh Marcus, yes baby mm please baby harder. Fuck baby so good!_

I felt myself go unbelievably hard and usually I would find this embarrassing but I couldn't at the moment even with hearing my brothers' chuckles. She continues like this for a while.

"Brother she is already becoming a handful don't you think?" Caius said with a chuckle. I glare at him and look back at my Bella; I stroke her cheek which makes her release my name from her sweet lips which makes me break into a smile.

**(AN: Lucky bitches ;) Lemon Alert! )**

**Bella's dream**

He was sitting stiffly behind the desk, an angry glare on his face as his eyes met mine. "Well...well, I see that you someone has been very naughty." He stood up and started walking towards me. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

I swallowed hard and let my eyes travel the length of his body. He was so very tall, and he filled out every inch of his jeans and t-shirt. His frame was unbelievably sexy, it made me drip. I licked my lips as I imagined what it must feel like to have his naked body on mine.

"I have been a very, very bad girl..." I pouted up at him. Desire flared in his eyes as he took in my appearance.

My lips were full and pouty, my long wavy brown hair running down my back. I was wearing just a simple black see through lace bra and panties set. With my nearly transparent bra I knew that my hard nipples were completely visible. Along with my black lace panties that barely covered my ass cheeks. I had on black fuck me 4 inch heel.

His breathing increased, even though he didn't need the air.

"Baby..." I hesitated. "Are you going to bring out your big…hard…thick paddle and use it on my smooth firm ass?" I blinked innocently at him but speaking in sexy voice.

In less than a second, he was across the room and on top of me. "I have something big, hard and thick to use on you…but it isn't a paddle," he growled as he shoved me back against the soft leather couch. He pulled my hand against the bulge in his crotch. Fuck me he felt so huge!

"Oh," I ran my hand along that hard ridge in his pants. "This is definitely big and hard," I sighed. "But I can't really tell if it is thick while you have it hidden from me." I finished with a pout.

"I can fix that." His hands quickly unzipped his pants, releasing his hard length into my hands. He smirked when I tried to circle it with my fingers. "Thick enough for you my Isabella?" He asked me in a husky voice.

"It's just perfect," I breathed, my tongue darting out to circle the throbbing head of his engorged member. "Although, it's so big...I don't know if I can get it all in my mouth," I glanced at him, my eyes as wide as they could go.

He laced one of his large hands into my hair and pulled me closer to his exposed body. "Why don't you give it a try?" his voice was strained.

My hand reached behind him and held onto his firm butt and I slowly pulled him forward into my waiting mouth. He groaned as I took all of him in my mouth, until I felt him in the back of my throat.

I was never able to get enough of him; his smell, his taste, the feel of his skin on mine. I rubbed my thighs together in anticipation of the moment when he would be inside of me. I knew that he could smell how intense my arousal was. I pulled away and grabbed his shoulders pulling him down on top of me.

"I need you me right _now_," I whispered in his ear.

"Now...now," he answered. "Naughty little girls never get what they want." He stood up and flipped me over, pulling me onto all fours. His hand ran up my thigh and ripping my panties before resting on my butt. I wiggled back against him, teasing him and encouraging him to do whatever he wanted, to take me as he wants me.

I arched my neck and turned it to look back at him. "Oh," I panted. "What do naughty girls get?"

He lifted his hand and quickly brought back down, smacking my bare ass. "Ah," I moaned. It stung just a little but felt so much better. He smacked me again but this time harder, and I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped. "Now..." I whimpered. "Please, I need you now."

One of his hands slid between my legs and cupped me before he slid a finger deep inside me, his thumb circled my clit teasing me. I spread my legs to give him better access, moving my hips in rhythm with his fingers.

"Marcus," his named slid past my lips as I grew closer and closer to orgasm. His hand pulled away as the other wrapped around the front of my thighs pulling my back against him.

I felt his huge cock pushing at my opening, and took control thrusting back against him. I screamed in pleasure, my body shuddering in release as his full length filled me. Nothing could compare to this feeling of him inside of me, it was pure ecstasy.

**(AN: I'm gonna skip to when Marcus and Bella are alone in his room.)**

My mate began to wake up and I knew that when she does I am going to ask her about that dream of hers. It's got me intrigued in more than one way. And not to mention my cock would like to know why my mate has been soaking wet down there for a while. I see her beautiful brown eyes open.

"Mmm hi baby did you carry me into your room while I was sleeping?"

"Yes I did Bella," I kissed her lips lightly, she kisses me back and I decide to make it more heated. I shove my tongue into her mouth as I climb on top of her; she wraps her arms around my neck, fingers in my hair and her legs around my waist. I begin to grind my erect member against her sweet core. Which causes a moan to be released into my mouth, with that I pull away only to be met by a pout on my angels face.

"Marcus why did you pull away?"

"I'm sorry baby but may I ask you something?" she nodded her head saying to go on. "What were you dreaming of that has gotten you so bothered and me so hard? Not that I enjoyed it but I would like to know."

I could see the embarrassment in her eyes "Um how about I show you baby?" At this I nodded only to be met with my naughty minx's dream. Mmm she looked beautiful I couldn't believe how lucky I am. To have a mate with such beauty and such strength, I truly am grateful to whoever has blessed me. I had to have her but for now I will simply take care of her needs.

"Isabella would you like a release? Would you like to cum baby?" I didn't get an answer but instead a low moan and a new surge of wetness. Mmm that right baby that's all mine.

I pull her shirt over her head and begin to undo her bra. When her breasts fall out I take my time and worship them. I palm them both into my hands massaging them lightly just to be rewarded with another moan. I go down and kiss each hard peck, I hear her beg for me. So I take one nipple into my mouth and suck on it lightly, nibbling around it and gently pulling on it. I hear her moans grow louder. I take the nipple out of my mouth to replace it with the other and repeat my cycle.

"Baby please I want more." My Isabella begs me.

"I won't deny you sweet girl." I pull her pants off along with her panties. And it was then I see her bare pussy, soaked and wet just for me. I go down closer until the tip of my nose touches her sensitive clit, which causes her to whimper, I inhale her rich smell.

"Please." She begs me once more. I give in and begin to lick up and down her cunt taking in her juices; I pinch her tiny clit rubbing it together.

"Oh Marcus! Yes baby so good. Please I want you to finger me." I do as she asks and I shove my fingers into her fast. Which causes her to let out a loud moan, I finger her deeper and faster. I suck on her clit biting on it and pulling it with my teeth. I finger her faster; I feel her walls squeezing my finger I know she's close.

"I'm so close baby, your fingers feel so good baby. Oh I'm gonna cum!" I know that every word she says is true. I couldn't wait till she does. I finger her harder I feel her g spot and I rub against it which makes her scream.

"You like that baby? You like what I'm doing to you don't you? Baby you look so fucking good squirming all over my fingers I can only imagine how fucking tight you're going to feel around my thick cock. Baby you wanna cum?" She moans louder. "Cum baby." And with that said she cums all over my fingers I pull them out and suck on them, I moan at her flavor. I rub my fingers in her mess again but this time I put it to her lips and tell her to taste herself. Bella does as I say and takes my fingers into her mouth, she moans at the taste. Her moans go straight to my cock causing it to twitch.

"Mmm baby likes the ways she taste." I give her a kiss on her lips and I taste her,

"My turn to return the favor." Bella goes down on her knees and palms my covered member, I hiss at it and tell her to get on with It., so she undoes my pants taking my cock out and licks the pre cum of the tip, I hiss again at the sensation. Without any warning she takes me fully into her warm mouth until I'm hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck Isabella that feels so good." I bury my hands in her hair controlling her head movements on and off my cock. Going in and out of her sweet mouth, I feel her cup my balls. God this girl is trying to kill me. Bella sucks harder and scrapes her teeth on my cock. I feel my balls begin to tighten, I was close.

"Baby I'm gonna cum soon. I want you to swallow everything I give you." She nods her head up and down then hums around my dick. I can't take this much longer. I thrust into her three more times then I shoot a load down her throat. She does as I have said at swallows everything I let go. I lift her up to me and give her a loving kiss showing her how much she means to, and how happy she has made me.

Then I feel her move so she is straddling me. "Ready for the real thing baby?" Bella ask me with so much lust in her eyes. I felt my cock come back to life and her pussy grow wet.

I smirk at her and say "You think you can handle it baby?"

**Cliffy! So what do you guys think? Tell me what you would like in the next chapter. Remember to review! Love ya **

**Review Review!**


	8. AN PLEASE READ

**Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. I know it's been a long time since I've updated but please be a little more patient. I've through so much stress these past few weeks. But I would like to let all my lovely readers know I will be updating this weekend. Again thank you. Love you guys! **


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys thanks for being patient. Enjoy!

**Beloved Secret Chapter 8**

**Charlie POV**

Sigh. This house fells so different without Bella. I can't believe how much has happen in just these 3 months, never had I thought having Bella back in Forks would bring this much excitement I guess you could say. In the first month she gets here Edward Cullen or Fucknut as I like to call him, puts moves on my little girl. Oh and not to mention she accepts him! I love my baby girl but I really want to know what was going through that child's head. Then when they have become 'official' she tells me it's just for show, and when I ask her all she can tell me is that she has this strange feeling that Fucknut would bring her closer to her mate. When she said that I thought she went over the deep end. So I spent 3 months watching her being controlled by this piece of shit. Not in my existence have I ever wished that I could have my gifts so I could personally take care of him.

But seeing Bella the other day made me forget all of the crap I've seen her put up with cause of Cullen. I haven't seen her so happy in so long it felt good to know that I could be there to witness it. My little girl had found her mate, and a vampire. She wasn't kidding when she said Cullen would bring her closer to her mate. I should know by now not to doubt my daughter but yet I do. To say that I was surprised that her mate was none other than Marcus Volturi would be an understatement. I pictured her with a younger vampire if one I didn't expect one that I knew from when I was a child! And that's saying something cause I am pretty damn old! I know that Marcus will make her happier than Fucknut ever could. I have seen then that already in less than a day Marcus brought more joy to her eyes then Cullen has in 3 months.

Now here is the weird part… I have this feeling that I should be closer to my baby girl. I had told this to Aro in a text and he says that I might be onto something, especially after the threat Cullen had given out. Idiot I swear, Carlisle needs to do something about that boy before my son does. But that's not the point; the point is that I am going to be putting in my slip so I can leave. That right folks Chief Charlie Swan is leaving Forks. I'm going to fuckin' Italy! I wonder how surprised Bella will be when she sees me or if Marcus will tell Bella. I hope not I really would like to surprise my girl. Well I guess I should start getting a move on things.

**Aro POV**

Finally! After centuries of my brother's mopping it comes to an end. He has found his mate. And might I say I think she is the perfect addition to the Volturi family. I will admit that my goal was to kill her because she was a human that knew of our existence. I was all for killing her and the Cullens. But then Marcus had to speak up and say that she was his mate. At first I thought that was crazy a human mated to a vampire how ridiculous does that sound to you? But then I noticed that the closer we got to the Cullen house the more I noticed that he felt the mating pull. That was the same look of longing that Caius felt towards Athenodora. That was when I felt ridiculous, who am I to question someone that sees the mating bonds! Then it really hit me, she really is his mate! To say I was awe wouldn't be enough.

From the moment we had step foot into that house I knew things were about to change. This human girl wasn't afraid of us, of our red eyes. In fact she was completely calm as if we were her long lost best friends. It was then that I knew for sure that she was Marcus mate. Isabella Swan, what a fitting name for such a beautiful being. I know that my brother will love and cherish her for the rest of eternity. What I didn't expect was for her to be one of them, the quelli dotati, and the gifted ones. This was remarkable I had thought that all of them had seized to exist but no here were two in the little town of Forks.

Her father alone was amazing. I knew that man when he was just a little boy still depending on his mother and father for everything. And look now he is the father of the girl that is destined to be with my brother and his lover, companion, and mate. Charlie had done a remarkable job raising Bella and he should be proud of himself. I don't think I would have had the strength to do what he had done. He had lost his people and yet he still went on living he didn't do something stupid like killing himself he had went on and later made a family. He had a daughter that would bring peace to us all. I just had this feeling that she will be able to do great things for Volturi. For the entire vampire race.

**Caius POV**

My dear brother, he has done it. I will be the first to admit this cause it is true. I wanted to kill Bella. I saw her as a threat to our kind and wanted to be done away with but then I realized that she was more. When we had go to the house I felt it, I felt this warm tingly feeling on the inside. That wasn't a feeling I had had in a long time. Since they were alive but that would be impossible since all had perished by the man slaughter. Imagine my surprise when I learned that this human was the offspring of one. I was ecstatic! She had brought me hope that more were out there. But this child I pity.

Bella, she had to grow up not knowing exactly who she was or how special she was. She was probably the most special girl I had ever met. Bella she turned out to be so much more that a cute face. She will be the rock and I know it. Never once have I thought that I would be the one to give pity but I did for her. I had been very close with her grandparents. In fact I had promised them that when they were to have grandchildren that she would always be taken care of. And that's when they would tell me that I had nothing to worry about, that their grandbaby would be in the hands of their mate. I wonder if they knew that Marcus and Bella were meant to be. I bet they did.

This girl is so special just like her father. Ah Charlie I had known him for a long time. Back when he was a boy I remember going out on adventures with him and Alex going swimming, fishing and hiking. I had never been able to be a father but with Charlie I had felt like I had that experience. When I could watching him was one of my favorite pass times. I had promised that I would be there to watch him grow up and well that promise is broken but now I have a second chance and I will not waste this one.

**So what do you guys think? I wanted to know what POV you would like to read next just let me know. Thank you to everyone for all your support. Your comments give me my inspiration! Read and review! Love you**


	10. Chapter 9

Hello my lovelys! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**Third person POV (AN: this will be a view from Bella's grandparents Alexander and Lillian)**

Ever since the destruction of the quelli dotati, the supernatural world hasn't been the same. We had watched from above as Caius went on his rampage slaughtering every werewolf within miles of him seeking revenge for what has been done to us. We watched as the three brothers had fallen apart over our death and get back up to create what they have now. We have watched as Charlie had lived on, had a child with a mortal, lose his powers, witness the birth of Bella. Then watch Bella grow up into the young woman she is; Renee leave her and Charlie, Bella going through each grade level, mastering her gifts. But what had to be the worst thing ever was watching her and that Cullen boy Edward together. When she had said it was a step closer to her mate we too thought she went a little nuts. But she was right; imagine our surprise when we saw that she was meant to be with Marcus Volturi. But what was the most heartfelt moment was watching Caius and Charlie conversation. We know that Caius had taken it the hardest out of everyone. Now we hope that Caius can move on with Bella and Charlie. He deserved it after his struggle.

"Oh thank the heavens the day has come! Now where is that hallelujah choir? My grandbaby has a mate!" Alex shouted from his chairs.

"What the hell are you screaming about honey? Don't tell me you're spying on Charlie and Bella again. Or worse don't tell me her mate is that CULLEN boy. If it is then I might just have to go down to Earth and smack some since into my granddaughter." Lilly had said back to her husband.

"No dear, it's not the Cullen boy, cause if it was I would have gone down with you. I don't know what was going through that girls head. Thank goodness her mate is Marcus or else our grandbaby would have been a goner." Ales had told his beloved.

"Wait did you say Marcus as in Marcus Volturi?" Alex nodded his head. "Oh my god… why would she have been a goner?"

"The Volturi were going to the Cullens' because they had heard of a human that had known of their existence so they were going to kill her. But then Marcus had said she was his mate which had saved her life! Oh then Edward had threaten our baby and her mate. Charlie had given his blessing to Marcus to be with Bella. Our son that talked to Caius making him feel a lot better I hope. And now as we speak Bella is in Volturi getting 'settled' to everything." Alex had explained to his beautiful wife.

"Alex I'm so happy for Bella! I'm thankful for our son talking to Caius. Baby I feel so happy that they will all get their happy ending. But it makes me weep that we aren't there with them. I wish that I could have held my grandbaby at least once. It's been so hard to watch her grow up when I could only watch and do nothing else." Lilly had began to cry in her husband's arms, Alex held her tightly.

"I know my sweet, I know. I too wish that I could have helped my precious grandbaby. To have been there to watch her grow up and tell her old tales of our many adventures. To tell her stories of her people, to have helped her master her powers. But there is nothing we can do now but be thankful that she has Charlie and now a family that will love her and take care of her the way she deserves. Bella has a mate now that will treat her like his equal and give her the world if she was to ask for it. She will know now what it means to be truly loved and to give that love back." Alex had told his wife, and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

**Charlie POV**

Well that was one hell of a plan ride. The whole ride here the elderly woman next to me flirted with me and then the flight attendant kept on hinting for a quickie. If only both women knew I was way older than their grandparents. As I set walk outside of the baggage claim I look for my ride and then there I spot Felix. I wonder if Marcus had told my baby that I was arriving today, I hope not I wanted this to be a surprise for her.

"Hello Felix, how are you today?" I asked.

"I'm fine Sir. Thank you for asking." Felix replied.

"No more of this sir business. You can call me Charlie. Now did Marcus tell Bella that I was arriving to Italy?"

"No Sir, I mean Charlie." He corrected himself when he saw me give him a little glare. "The masters haven't even mentioned it to Marcus; he is as clueless as Bella. But then I didn't know until I was asked to pick you up from the airport."

"That's good to know. Come on now let's get a move on, a want to see my baby girl and son in law." I began walking to the car, following Felix.

Boy does it feel good to be home, now to tell Bella about her people.

**Bella POV**

Well now I'm in a bad mood. My mate and I were getting it on while we had gotten interrupted by Aro saying he needed us in the throne room, this better be worth it. I looked over to Marcus and saw that he was feeling the same way I was. I swear once I get there I will chew Aro out and give him the biggest bitching he has ever had. No one interrupts me and gets away with it. As the doors were being pushed open I could see Aro and Caius on their thrones with a huge smile on their face.

"This better be good because you two jerks interrupted something really good." I said in a bitchy tone.

"I must agree with Bella because I too was enjoying myself. Now what is the meaning of this brothers?" Marcus had said in a slightly calmer voice than me.

Aro had chuckled then said "We have something for Bella and it just couldn't wait." When he finished Caius too chuckled.

"What do you mean…." And before I could finish my sentence my dad came into view. Then my thoughts changed and the next thing I said was "Daddy, what are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you! I forgive you and Caius now Aro." I ran into my daddy's arms at full speed and returned his embrace.

"I missed you Bells and I thought why stay in Forks when my family is here? So I went to the station and signed my retirement papers, packed up my shit, and hopped on the next plan over." Daddy had said holding me tighter.

"Does this mean you're staying?" I said in a hopeful voice.

"Yes baby I'm staying." He said and I couldn't be happier. I have my mate, my daddy and a whole new family. My whole family was here and I couldn't be any happier.

**Marcus POV**

At first I had been pretty pissed off at my brothers I hadn't had sex in so long that I just wanted to be with my mate. But then when I had seen Charlie I was thankful to them because I knew that my mate had missed her father and hoped that he would have been able to come with us. Now I know that my mate will be even happier than she was. I must thank my brothers later for being able to bring Charlie here. I'm actually grateful that they didn't tell me because I think if they had it wouldn't have been a surprise for Bella. And I can tell that she liked that it was a surprise.

"Charlie it's nice to see you again. I'm very happy that you could join us in Volturi. And I know that my Bella is also very very happy about you being here." I had said to Charlie.

"It's nice to be here Marcus. I'm looking forward to my time here and I'm looking forward to spending a lot of time getting to know my son in law." He said looking at me.

"I'd enjoy that very much. I'd like to know you more as well. Like what you have been up to these past years." I said with a chuckle.

"Well you old men can talk about the olden days later but right now I'm hungry are you hungry to dad?" My beautiful mate asked.

"Yes I am thank you for asking. Oh and Bella I am not that old!" Charlie grumbled.

Bella had gone to the kitchen and made a sandwich for both her and Charlie. When she had returned I had set her on my lap and held her as she ate. Towards the end of her meal I had begun to play with her hair and was amazed by the soft feel and fruity smell, I couldn't get enough she was so yummy smelling. It made me remember how sweet her pussy juices had tasted in my mouth which was being to make me incredibly hard. I must get this down or it will look really bad to have a boner in front of my mate's father. I knew Bella could feel my member growing under her cause she began to stir around on my lap which wasn't helping my problem but the exact opposite.

Then she had whispered in my ear and said. "Baby I love the feel of your hard dick under me but right now isn't the time. But I promise that later I will take care of that little problem."

What she had said only made my problem worse. "Baby I'm sure this isn't a small problem." I said pretending to adjust my posture but instead grinding her sweet pussy.

She held back a moan then said "Your right it's not a small problem."

Then our little bubble had gotten popped by Charlie. "Bella there is smoothing I have to ask you."

"What's that daddy?" she had said.

"Well I'm home." Bella looked confused at her father and then said.

"What do you mean?" She asked when Charlie took a sigh and began his story.

"It starts like this…

Thank you to all of you for being patient. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know about your favorite part or what you would like to see next. Don't forget to review. Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello my readers! How was everyone's Christmas and New Years? Did you all have a blast? Mine was good nothing to special. But now it's time to see what Charlie has to say.

**Chapter 10**

**Charlie POV**

Its time, time to finally tell Bella knows about her people, about us the quelli dotati. She has a right to know. I mean she and I are the last surviving ones of our race. I have to do this; I know that my parents, where ever they are would want me to share this with Bella. Bella my sweet baby is no longer a baby she's all grown up with a mate.

"Bella there is smoothing I have to ask you." I told her with a little hesitance.

"What's that daddy?" she had said.

"Well I'm home." Bella looked confused at her me and then said.

"What do you mean?" She asked when I took a sigh and began his story.

"It starts like this back when there were thousands of quelli dotati we all lived in Italy in harmony with vampires. We were what you would say BFFs," I heard a giggle from my little girl. "Actually we lived in Volturi in an open pastier that was surrounded with nature; everything was green and beautiful, the flowers were always blossomed and it looked magnificent. For generations a family would have a vampire or more that was special to their family; mines happened to be the three brothers in front of you. Marcus and Aro were the ones to help my mother with anything, and Caius was like my second dad; he would go fishing, hiking, swimming. This was very common for a family and vampires to create a bond with each other and as the family got older the bond grew."

"Daddy what does have to do with me?" My baby had asked me. I looked at her and she was sitting in Marcus lap, no words could explain how happy I am for her.

"Baby this has a lot to do with you now let me finish. Mm where was I oh yes, when I was five years old something terrible had happen, the children of the moon or werewolves had come onto our land and slaughtered everyone in sight. I was with a group of children when they had come, I remember my father running to us he had blood all over him and he too was bleeding a lot, as children we are curious so we had gone closer to him but he kept telling us to go back and we wouldn't listen but then a werewolf had come from behind him and as my father shielded us from the attack he was the one to suffer the blow. He had told us all to run and not to look back, to look out for each other. So then we all started to run, we ran as fast as we could, the further we ran away the more that started to chase us, I was in front of the group and doing has my father requested I never looked back but little did I know that I was the only one running. The werewolves had taken the few survivors that were with me; I then stopped running and just stared at the path I had gone on. I then realized I was alone. I no longer had my mother, my father, I was truly alone. Then I heard the growl of 3 werewolves, next thing I know I was surrounded by them. When they had lunged for me they couldn't get me because I had thrown up my shield knowing that it would keep me safe. The more they tried the more strength the shield had absorbed. I remember them saying that I was going to die and that I would not make it that everyone was died and that I would be joining them very soon. They had said that we were a waste of supernatural and didn't deserve to walk the Earth. I couldn't take it anymore! So I had used my gift of the elements and watched the fire consume them. From then on I was alone and I stayed like that for many years. Then I had met your mother Renee and I thought I was in love with her, so we did the whole baby thing. I knew that once you were born I would be stripped of my gifts and they would be to you. We do not fall for mortals because then we lose everything am able to stay immortal though if I choose so. So I had waited to make that decision, but then Renee had started to notice that we were different, that you weren't like other babies. So she left us, it was then that I decided I would stay immortal for my child. It was then that I promised myself that I would help you master you powers, to teach you that you have nothing to be afraid of. And now here we are in Italy as a family, and baby I'm still keeping my promise, now I can teach you so much without having to hide what we are. Baby girl I love you." I finished and I looked at her and saw the tears rolling of her face, I watched Marcus wipe them away.

"I love you too daddy." Bella had run into my arms, I stroked her hair and comforted my girl to the best of my abilities.

"There is something else baby."

"What's that?"

"Would you like to talk with your grandparents?" When I said this the brothers and my girl's mouth dropped.

"What?" They all said at ones.

"There is this power you have; it's the power of communication. And if you focus really hard on what you want you will be able to communicate with anyone, anywhere."

"Really?" I can do that?"

"Yes you can now focus."

**(AN: This will be in a third person POV)**

Bella had begun to concentrate really had on what she wanted. She wanted to see her grandparents, to talk to them. She wanted to know them. She felt something loosen up and when she opened her eyes there were Alex and Lilly. Everyone was in awe that it was done. Aro had been absolutely brain dead, he had no idea it was possible but it happened. Marcus had been so proud if his mate for being able to do this. Caius had been in shock he had no clue this could happen but now he sees his friends in front of him. She did it, Charlie thought, she had been able to do something close to impossible. Alex and Lilly were both very proud of Bella they had only dreamed of this moment and even thought they knew it wouldn't last long they were very thankful the time they had.

"Grandpa, grandma." Bella had said with a tremble in her voice.

"Ye sweetheart it's us." Alex had said.

Bella had tears running down her face and she ran to her grandparents. They were all in a huge hug, all crying; everyone else had joined the hug.

"Honey we are so proud of who you have become, we have been watching over you for so long and we hated not being able to hold you like we are now. But no one else could do this but you sweetheart. This won't last long but it is better than nothing." Lilly told her grandbaby, while she had tears in her eyes as well.

"I can't believe you guys are here, even though you guys haven't been with me physically I still love you all. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you." Bella said.

"You will always have us Bella. We love you just as much. And now that you know how to get us here we expect to be here very often now." Alex had said wiping Bella's tears.

Charlie looked at his parents. "Mom, dad… I've missed you both so much. It's been so hard without you guys with me. I was so scared." Charlie said crying letting everything come out.

"Son we are very proud of you, you have kept yourself alive and given us a grandbaby, our line isn't died, it still lives with Bella. Son you have given us so much more then you realized. Your mom and I have always been there, every step of the way." Alex told his son.

"Aro it's nice to see you again my old friend." Lilly had said.

"It's nice to see you to Lilly." Aro said hugging her.

"Caius my brother it is good to see you. Thank you everything that you have done for us. And we are sorry for all the pain you have gone through." Lilly told Caius as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there to help the fight." He said hanging his head low.

"Caius, don't think like that. It wasn't your fault. No one is to blame for what is done. But I would like to thank you for everything. You and your brothers have given my family so much." Alex told Caius.

"OH Marcus! My you look so handsome. My grandbaby is very lucky!" Lilly said laughing.

"Thank you Lilly. But I think I'm the lucky one." Marcus said giving Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"This was good and all but we will have to be leaving. Baby now that you know about this gift I hope you use it a lot more in the future. We want to be here." Alex said to Bella.

"Yes grandpa of course I will I love you and grandma."

And with that said they disappeared.

**(WARNING! Lemon Ahead.)**

**Marcus POV**

_Hours later_

I was lying in bed with my Bella in my arms; we were currently watching some horrible show that I don't recall the name of. But then Bella grabs the remote and turns the television off. I look at my mate and then I'm hit with the strong scent of her arousal. I had an inner growl in my chest; my dick grew rock hard in seconds. Bella had then straddled my lap and grinded her sweet core on my cock. She was growing wetter and I was getting harder.

"Didn't I say I would take care of you later?" Bella said in a seductive voice. I dint think it was possible but I grew even harder. I heard a low moan come from my angel's mouth. I placed a sweet kiss on her lips which she returned. In seconds I had us both naked with my head between her thighs. I inhaled her sweet scent and licked her pussy from top to bottom, she grinded herself onto my face which felt unbelievable.

"Mm yes u believe you did angel." I began to suck on her clit as I finger her with two of my fingers. I couldn't get over how tight she was and how wet she felt around my fingers. I continued to suck on her clit, occasionally nibbling on it knowing she liked that.

"Marcus your fingers so good in my wet pussy baby, do you like the way I taste? Do you like eating my pussy juice?" Fuck I loved it when she talked dirty to me. I knew she was close so I had taken my fingers out and put them in her mouth. Bella moaned around my fingers enjoying sucking her sweet juice of my fingers. I could feel her tongue and I could wait till I had her hot little mouth wrapped around my cock. I began to lick her cunt putting my tongue into her. I started to wiggle it around looking for her g-spot, knowing it would make her cum! I kept going them she screamed, oh I guess I found it I kept licking her delicious lips and that was when she was going to cum in my mouth. Mmmm.

"Baby, oh fuuuuucccckkkk I'm going to cum. Your tongue feels so good. Marrrr…cuusss!" She screamed my name as she came into my mouth I had eagerly drank all she gave, she was the sweetest thing in the world, even more than the purest of bloods.

"Baby I think you should return the favor." I said kissing her tummy.

"But baby I need you inside of me! I need to feel your thick cock inside of my tight wet pussy. I need to feel you baby, I want your cock fucking me so hard that all I do is scream your name." Bella had begged me. Mmmm my baby was begging for it? Well that does sound good and who am I to deny her.

"Bella you are going to ride my dick and I want you to scream and be very loud. Do I make myself clear?" I said as I smacked her as, the little girl moaned and grew wetter. Did she like that I slapped her. "Baby does me slapping you turn you on, does it make you wet?"

"YES, Marcus it makes me drip when you slap my ass. I love the way it feels when your hand touches it! Please fuck me baby!"

"Your wish is my command baby." I said as I lifted her up so her lips a lined with my dick. I slowly entered it into her until I felt her slam herself onto me. "Fuck baby you feel so good. You're squeezing my dick. "I slap her as with one hand and she begins to get wetter, I lean her forward so I can suck on her budded nipple, Bella had moaned louder at the feel of me sucking her nipple and my hand massaging her ass. She began to ride my cock and she felt so tight.

Bella had then begun to play with her clit, pinching and rubbing it as she rode my cock. Fuck seeing her like this was going to make me shoot my load into her sweet cunt. I bite down on her nipple and she screamed loud.

"Baby I'm going to cum on your dick. I'm so close baby. Harder. Faster. More baby. Fuck fuck. So close" Hearing her say that was enough for me to go more at it. I put both my hand on her hips and lift her up and down so she is riding my dick harder. I stand up and bend her over the bend while I'm still buried in her cunt. Fuck she felt unbelievably tight this way. I slapped her ass again which caused her to scream another line of profanity. I then looked at her ass and rubbed her backhole. This had caused my baby to moan out loud, huh she likes that? Maybe we will have to experiment with that some other time. I felt her pussy clutch my dick more which meant she was going.

"That's it my Bell, fuck so good baby. Te ragazza cattivo! Ti piace quando ho cazzo duro voi non? Sperma sul mio cazzo ora!" With that said my baby screamed.

" MAAAA…..RRRRR….CUUUSSSSSSS!" Mmm how I love that sound. Then I felt it her sweet juice all over my dick. I didn't pull out yet. I wasn't done with her yet.

"Fuck baby that was really good but I still haven't cummed yet so hold on." I still had her bend over the bed; I began to thrust harder and harder into my Bella. I could feel my balls against her flesh. Bella then did a naughty thing; she grabbed my balls and started to play with them while I fucked her. I then rubbed her backhole again causing her to moan.

"Does baby like it when I rub her hole? Would baby like for me to screw her here someday?" Bella then screamed a yes. Mm fuck I will be sure to do that.

"Mmm that's good to know now baby I'm going to cum." I kept my past going fast and hard then I began to cum in her pussy. "That was very good my angel. How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing baby I love when you're rough with me. I loved it when you slapped my ass and played with my asshole. I can't wait till we play with it more. Oh and I love when you speak Italian to me while we fuck."

"You're such a dirty girl. I love your dirty talking mouth as well baby." And with that we kissed passionately and then looked into each other's eyes. My Bella began to drift to sleep so I put the covers on her to keep her warm. Oh il mio compagno bella how I love you. I kissed her forehead and then drifted into nothing, but the closest feeling to sleep I've had in a long time.

**Edward POV**

Oh my Bella don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. I will come for you and you will see that we are meant to be.

**So what do you guys think? Let me know what your favorite part was, what you would like to see next. Well thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Love ya guys!**

**il mio compagno bella – my beautiful mate**

**te ragazza cattivo! ti piace quando ho cazzo duro voi non? sperma sul mio cazzo ora! - you naughty girl! you like it when i fuck you hard dont you? cum on my dick now!**

**quelli dotati- - the gifted ones**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a really long time since I've updated and I'm sorry for that but I do have good news! I started writing other Twilight stories, one includes a Paul/Bella pair and the other is a Jasper/Bella pair. And I will be posting those up soon. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 11**

**(AN: Third Person POV)**

Lilly was bouncing around the room her and Alex shared, she was so full of glee. She had been able to see the granddaughter she watched over for centuries. Nothing could bring down her mood.

"Lillian Swan, will you calm down. I get that you're happy but we have to talk to the others." Alex looked at his wife, shaking his head.

"Don't speak to me that way Alexander, aren't you happy that we got to see out family? We haven't seen our son or the Volturi for thousands of years! And you're telling me to calm down"

"Of course I'm happy we got to see the family. It had been years since I've held my son, hell the last time I saw him he was 5 years old and I could carry him. And now he's all grown up with a child of his own. Which I must say, Bella is an amazing young woman; I can tell she will do great things for our people. And I enjoyed seeing the brother, I think Caius needed that. But we really do need to talk to our people."

"Alright you joy killer, honey I love you but just seriously killed my fucking buzz." As Lilly said that, the couple headed into the great room where there people were already waiting for them, they had heard that Alex and Lilly wanted a word.

All throughout the room all you could hear were the quelli dotati shouting out.

"Why have you called us?"

"What's going on?"

"We haven't been called like this in years"

Alex began his speech. "Everyone Lilly and I have something to say! As you all know we have a granddaughter from Charlie our son, who is the only surviving quelli dotati on Earth. Anyway she had embraced her powers and is now living with her mate in Italy." All the people cheered so happy to know that everything was going good and that Bella was mated, but to who? "Did we mention that it is Marcus of the Volturi?" With that said the crowd got louder. "She is improving she was able to have us appear with the communication power."

All of the people were ecstatic that Bella was mated to Marcus; they now knew that their line would live on strong with those too.

**Aro POV**

I could not believe my eyes, Alex and Lilly were here. Young Bella was able to work a miracle! Oh how I've missed them, and now we can see each other much more often thanks to Bella. I know that things will begin to get better; I never had a family after that night, just a coven. But with Bella and Charlie here it's beginning to feel like home. My brother Marcus is very lucky indeed, Sulpicia is my world and I would do anything for her. I had been hoping for the day that Marcus would get that love and now he has found it.

**Caius POV**

My old friends how I have missed them, I finally had gotten to see them. I could never express how bad I feel for that night years ago but Alex assured me that it was nothing to worry about. I don't know how he can say that I feel like in a way I helped those monsters will my friends. If only I could have changed that. But when Lilly told me that I shouldn't blame myself for that I had felt a sense of relief, something that I didn't think would be possible until I went to hell and joined those monsters. Oh my dear Bella I could not thank you enough, you have given me my hope and you have given my brother his own Athenodora.

**How about we check up on the Cullens and see how things are with them don't you think so?**

**Carlisle POV **

My how things have changed in such a short amount time. My sons supposed human mate was not his mate or even human, but the mate of Marcus Volturi and a quelli dotati. I think that was the biggest surprise of all. That moment those vines came out of the floor I knew that she and Edward were not meant to be. But I do feel bad for my son, Edward really did believe that Bella was his, and he still does. Edward was very hurt by this but I can tell that he is very determined to get Bella. I know I should say something about this but I can't find it in me to stop it. I wanted Bella as a part of our family and now she won't be.

**Esme POV**

How could this be! Bella was meant to be Edward's for all of eternity as a vampire. But we had recently learned she isn't human at all and not my sons mate. I really did like Bella; I thought of her as my own daughter, I treated her like a daughter more than her actual mother did. Bella was meant to be in our family and now she is with the Volturi! I wish I could have done something to prevent this, I wonder why Alice didn't see them coming earlier. We would have been able to of hide Bella until they were gone. She would still be here in this family.

**Rose POV**

That fucking bitch! First she causes Edward to expose our secret which had made me not like her right away and now she has torn his heart apart. And with whom did she do this with, not with a human but with a human drinking soulless monster. How could she just do that to him? If I ever see that slut again I will ripe her apart and make sure she slowly dies. I might not like Edward but he is still my brother and I will do whatever it takes to make that bitch pay.

**Emmet POV**

Bella is so kick ass! I wish I had gotten all that on tape. I would have loved to see Eddie's ass handed to him. I know that the rest of the family doesn't feel like this but I'm happy for Bella and I hope that she gets everything she deserves in Italy. Maybe the brothers will let me see her, I hope they do.

**Alice POV**

How could I have not seen them coming? I see everything. How could I not see Bella and Marcus together until it actually happened? Edward I am so sorry for not seeing anything happening. I am so confused, I saw Bella and Edward together and she was a vampire nut yet she is mated to Marcus. How can that be? I have never been wrong before so why start now?

**Jasper POV**

The emotions in this house are making me sick except for Emmet's, I'm actually really thankful for his emotions which I don't say often. I hope everything works out for Bella. Maybe I will see her again; I'd really like to know more about her and her people. I'm not so sure Alice would come with me but maybe Emmet will. Judging by his emotions I think he will.

**Edward POV**

My dear sweet Bella, you won't be away from me too long. I know what I can do to get you back. I will just need to pull in some favors and then we will be together again forever. My love I will save you don't you worry.

**Hey everyone thanks for reading I hope it was good. So don't forget to check out my other stories. Please leave a review. Love ya!**


	13. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Beloved Secret **

**Chapter 12**

**Edward POV**

I had told the family that I needed sometime alone to gather my thoughts. I said that I would be gone for a few days, when they asked if I wanted someone to come with me I refused. In all honestly I had other plans. You see in my newborn years I had picked up a few friends that would be a tremendous help and now I will take them up on their offer. So here I am running to Chicago.

Once there I ran to an abandon warehouse. Here I stored some of my human life momentous. My friends also stayed here. There were 5 of them here maybe more, who knows I haven't been here in decades.

"Hello anyone home?" I called out. Next thing I know I'm being attacked. Oh shit this isn't the way I wanted to go.

"Stop! He is a friend." I heard the leader say.

"Hello Edward it's been a long time, might I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm here for a favor. Of you don't mind, I think you will enjoy this very much."

"Oh do tell, what coven are you going for?"

I had a grin appear on my face "The Volturi, you in?"

He had a gruesome smile on his face and he said "Why we would love it, it's been a long time since we've seen them. But what is the reason for this?"

"Oh just the last surviving quelli dotati." Again I am blessed to see that gruesome smile. I think we have a deal.

**Jasper POV**

This house is making me sick. I seriously need to get the fuck out. I said I was going to go hunting and asked Emmett to join me since he was the only one I could stand at the moment.

"Jasper you alright?"

"Em, not really all theses emotions in there are killing me, it's like angry emo kids all crack in there **(no offence to emo people).** "

"I know how you feel everyone is so upset with Bella when she really didn't do anything, sure she didn't tell us what she was and nearly destroyed the house but she has a mate and we all know how that feels."

"Emmett can I tell you something? And you have to promise not to even think about it around the family"

"Okay man what is it?"

"Alice and I, we aren't mates. "

"What you're kidding right?"

"No I'm not, I was thinking about leaving today. As in I'm going to leave and go to Italy. I have this weird feeling that I'm going to be needed there. It's this fucked up feeling that I've been played with here. I want to see Bella and warn her and the Volturi about what the Cullens have been saying and feeling. Em you're welcome to come with me or not, if not please don't tell the others."

"I'm going with you. Rose and I rent mates either it's a long story for another fucking day. But right now we need to hop a plane or swim, because I'm coming to see my baby sis. Something just isn't right here and I don't know why but I have that feeling to so what you say about going now?"

I couldn't agree more with Emmett. So what we did was decide to go to the mall when actually we were hopping a plan to Italy. We used different names for the airlines not wanting the Cullens to get us. I was Wayne Jasper Whitlock and Emmett was Roger Emmett McCarthy. We charmed the agent into us using cash as well. As of now we were untraceable to the Cullens. Italy here we come.

**Emmett POV**

Man does it feel good to be a McCarthy again. I know that my mama would have smacked me across the head for this. You won't believe how happy I am knowing that jasper felt like I did. I knew these Cullens were bad fucking news from the beginning. And now here I am hopping a plan to Italy! I have to tell Bella that Edward might be a handful.

But what I'm really worried about is that what if she doesn't want to talk to us. I hope she does, I miss my Belly. I always thought of her as my sister because she really did remind me of my human little sister, Daisy. Bella and her have so much in common, they both don't like dresses or make up, they rather be comfy and relaxed. I missed my human little sister. Sometime I wish that Rose never found me, because right now I would be in the afterlife with my family.

I guess right now my only family is the Jazz man but hey I can live with that. Maybe he'll take me to see his brother and sister in Texas. I like those two; we were never allowed to see them because the family thought that they were a bad influence on our diet. I wonder if they were lying about that, because the brothers looked fine with Bella. So did the guard, I could sense bloodlust and I'm not an empath. In fact they didn't even seem like the cold, soulless, bloodsucking monsters that Carlisle made them out to be. Something wrong with that fucked up family

I wonder if Bella likes living with the Volturi. Are they treating her good? Did she make good friends with their mates and the guard? Is Marcus treating her like he should be..?

Ohh… hello that stewardess is hot!

**Charlie POV**

My baby girl is finally happy! And she got to meet her grandparents. I'm so proud of my Bella. She had accepted her gifts and who she is; I know that she will do great things for the supernatural world. She will be one of the most powerful creatures on the planet! I could see the look in my parents face. They too were proud of Bella. I had for so long hoped to see my parents and hold them. And for the first time in god knows how long I had been able to do just that. I missed my mother's warm hugs and my dad's embraces. I had gone so long without them and my Bella grew up not knowing them.

But now Bella will be able to have a relationship. I can see it in her pretty head that she plans on using her gift every change she gets. She will be smart; maybe she will ask her granddaddy to help her with her gifts. Bella my only daughter I wish I could have given you more in this life, I wish I could have given you a good life surrounded with your own people, people just like you.

**Bella POV**

As I was coming in from the garden I hear my name being called from the throne room. There on the throne were the brothers and my sexy mate. I gave them each a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on the lips for my Marcus.

"What is the matter?"

"You have visitors." Aro said "Open the door Felix."

When the door opened my mouth had dropped to the carpet. "Hey Bella." There in front of me were none other than Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen.

**You guys are awesome! I love your reviews keep them up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to check out my other stories and leave your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the long and I mean long delay. I've been having some serious family issues not to mention extreme technical difficulties. But any way I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews left for this story. And now please enjoy the overdue chapter of Beloved Secret. Oh and also don't forget to read the authors note at the bottom.**

**Beloved Secret**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

What the hell is going on here? I swear this two are nuts or something. Maybe they had a bad squirrel. I decided to that I couldn't take this so I stood and spoke, "Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, what do I owe this visit to? I don't see the rest of the Cullens none the less your mates. So why are you here?"

Jasper had looked at me and what surprised me was that he was using his southern drawl, and let me tell you something, I might be mated and all but that drawl was so damn attractive. "Darlin' it aint Hale its Whitlock, I'm going back to my roots, you see, Emmett and I up and left the Cullen clan. Lets just say I was emotionally sick with all the hate in that house towards ya. God forbid I was thankful with Em's 'cause he's were the only decent ones in there. And I aint mated to that pixie, it's been all about a mindless fuck and companionship. Hell that sucked to, it was like fucking a boy with the lack of curves on her. I came here to join yall, as a member of the guard. If yall would let me, that is."

I looked at Emmett to see what he had to say. "Belly, Jasper is right, about going back to his roots because I've don't the same, its McCarthy, not Cullen. As he said we did leave the Cullens, it was sickening the way that family felt towards you, even Esme had hate in her eyes. And like Jasper, I'm not mated to Rose, I thought I was in the beginning but it was just her beauty that got to me, and now I know that it's only skin deep. When Jas suggested we leave and come here, I could agree soon enough. Next thing I know we're on a plane to Italy. Bella I've always thought of you as my sister and you know it, I've told you about my sister Daisy. And I'll be damn if u lose another sister. So if you won't mind I'd like to join the guard also."

Aro had looked at me with a questionable look, "Bella it is up to you dear, in their heads I have seen no ill intentions. They are both being completely honest about everything, even about not being mated, I am okay with them staying here if it is with you, what do you think, Caius?"

"I have to agree brother, they would make fine members of the guard but it is completely up to you Isabella, we are simply stating our thoughts. What about you Marcus?"

"Il mio compagno dolce, it is completely up to you what we do with these vampires. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home. And as your mate I only worry about you, and what's best for you, so Bella my love what will it be?"

Looking at my mate and brothers then back to Jasper and Emmett, I have come to a decision. So I walk down so that I am in front of them, it's a little funny I could feel the fear off of them, and I could feel nothing but curiosity and worry from the throne. Instead of talking I launch myself into their arms and say "Of course you guys can stay here, honestly out of all the Cullens I knew I was going to miss you two the most. I am so happy that you both decided to come here. I always knew you two were better than that family of animal ass munchers." I let go and regain my footing. "Now as for your diet, you can have a choice of keeping the animal diet but I doubt you will, so either you can have the catch Heidi brings in or you can go hunting for your own. As for your rooms Jane could you show them to the guest quarters? They may stay there until we have rooms for them."

"Thanks Bells and I think we will stick this Heidi's catch of the day."

"That's alright with me; I think feeding is tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks Bella" and with those last words Jane leads them out of the throne room.

**MPOV**

My mate is such a strong person. I couldn't have asked for anyone better, if you ask me. I haven't even been mated to her for that long and I already knew that she owned my balls. And to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. As for her bonds to these boys I could already tell she would not regret her decision. To the Major I sense a strong brother/sister friendship; also I think he might help us train my dear mate. And Emmett I could foresee a similar bond but instead she would be more of the brother she runs to when she is having an off day. I just hope that the matter of the Cullens are brought to an end, I would hate for anything to bother my mate, especially that boy and his family. I might be an high standing vampire but that doesn't mean I don't know a threat when I see one, and let me tell you I am not taking Edward's threat lightly, even more so considering it involves my mate and her safety. I guess I should talk to Charlie and my brothers to see what they have in mind, and maybe we could figure out what young Edward has in mind for.

**EMPOV**

Thank the heavens that Bella is taking us in I don't know what we would have I'd she hadn't taken us in. for one I know that we couldn't of gone back to the Cullens, that's one chapter in life that's for sure over with.

**JPOV**

I am so thankful for Bella and her kindness, I wonder if the Cullen have noticed that Em and I left or if they even know where we are. I wonder what I will be doing here for the guard; finally my skills will be put to work.

**(Third person POV of what's going on at the Cullens)**

"Carlisle we have a problem!" Alice shouted from the living room.

"What is it Alice, dear?"

"Jasper and Emmett have left us, and went on a plan to Volturi, I didn't see it till know. In my vision I saw the castle and then everything went black. I know they aren't died because it wasn't that type of black out. What are we gonna do, they even know that Rose and I aren't their true mates!"

"WHAAAATTTT? Alice you have to be kidding me right?" Rose said, Alice shook her head.

"Carlisle what are we gonna do? I've just lost a daughter and two sons, not to mention Edward is heartbroken with the fact that he lost his girlfriend." Esme whimpered, as Carlisle tried to comfort her.

I could care less about that slut; she is probably the reason why jasper and Emmett left. They wanted to follow her nasty cunt to Italy.

"We will call Edward and see what he has planned, from what he said before leaving it sounded like he had a plan to make the royals pay. So how about we give a fuck about the Volturi and see if we could help Edward anyway possible okay?"

And with that the Cullen family broke into smirks.

**Unkown POV**

I have been waiting for centuries! Edward had given my clan and me the offer that couldn't be refused. When he had told me it was against the Volutri, I was ecstatic! But when he had mentioned a quelli dotati I couldn't believe my luck. Now here Edward is sitting across from me when suddenly his phone rings…

"Carlisle, what is it?" Edward said into the phone.

"Edward, son, we are worried about you and how you are taking all of this. We also wanted to ask you of something."

"Yes, I am doing fine, it still hurts when I think of Bella," kids lying through his teeth. "But it will be okay, I have a way that I can get her back."

"That is what we wanted to talk to you about, you see Jasper and Emmett had left us and gone to Volturi, Alice didn't see it until they got to Italy, and now she can't see them, we think that Bella is blocking them. And we want to help you get your mate back. So son is there anything we can do to help you? "

"Actually there is, if you and the family won't mind coming to Chicago, I will explain everything."

"Okay son, we will be on the first flight tomorrow."

"Good bye Carlisle." And with that Edward hung up.

I look up at the young vampire "are you sure that they can be trusted?"

"Yes their loyalty as a family is incredible, but since Jasper and Emmett left it will be even easier to convince them. They will be the perfect minions."

Well I guess this could world, oh my dear Swan the things I will do to you when I see you. I will do unto you what I have done to your family and what Caius have done unto us.

**Hey all so I hope you liked the chapter. Again I am so sorry that the chapter was delayed. But let's get down to business, my stories Please Remember Me and Major J Whitlock's Heart will be taken down. But the Silver Wolf's Imprint will be still up, and I hope to update SWI sometime this week. And last but not least if you guys have any ideas on mates for Jasper and Emmett I will be taking those, hell if you wanted it to be you let me know in a PM or review and I will see what I can do. As for out unknown person, let me know who you think it could be. Thanks for reading. **

**Reviews= Love **

**il mio compagno****dolce my sweet mate**

**quelli****dotati – the gifted ones **


End file.
